You Promised, Skye
by NothatRose
Summary: Skye has to pay a price for a promised she made to Ward.


**Hey**, ... This is probably the shortest ff I have ever written. But I can't help it after seeing the promos, sneak previews and pictures of the episode 11. So here's something for fun. Happy reading!

I hope my last ff, Prove It, Ward (a sequel to Say Something, Ward) was a fun read for you. I had such a fun and wild time writing it. Thanks for reading, reviewing and adding me to your various favourites. To **Operative CG16, LisaMichelle25, emmy-kent, Plainmnmemy, Wildmage116, Hotchocolate329, Prawn Crackers, DrawnToDarkness, guest and everyone, **thank you.

**Disclaimer** : Ward is hot, Skye is too, Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D, I don't own you.

**Summary** : Paying a price is a tough.

Xox

Skye looked up to see Ward looming over her. Her struggles were in vain as he sat astride her hips. Her wrists were pinned above her head under one strong hand. An evil grin slashed his face as the black ops specialist held a weapon of his choice in front of her face.

"I'll never forgive you for this." Skye hissed through clenched teeth.

Ward remained dangerously silent as he glided the pointed tip of the flat weapon down the side of her neck.

Xox

_Two days earlier..._

"Skye."

"What do you want?" Skye glanced at her bunk door before continuing to pack her bag. "Haven't you helped enough?"

She was ordered by Agent Hand to leave the Bus as soon as possible. Ward had stood up for her. Vouching for her work and capability. Which was rather surprising to Skye as he had been less than friendly since she betrayed the team.

"Listen to me," she was told before being pushed up against the door just two seconds after it was slammed shut.

"Let go off me," Skye growled and pushed at the arm that was pinning her.

"Shut up."

She was released but her wrist was grasped instead. The bracelet that Coulson made her put on was unclasped and replaced with another identical one.

"What are you doing?" Skye asked, not understanding of the deed.

"That's a fake one. It has a tracking device but it doesn't track your on-line activities. All we need is for Agent Hand to see it on you as you leave. Now go."

Not able to comprehend what was happening, Skye asked the senior agent standing in front of her.

"Why are you doing this, May?" Skye was puzzled by The Calvary's action as just minutes ago she was determined that Skye was of no use to them on the Bus.

"Didn't I say that you are of no use to us on the plane?" she spoke sternly but emphasized on the word 'on'.

"Oh!" Skye's eyes widen at the sudden revelation but at the sharp shake of May's head and tilt towards the lounge, stopped Skye from saying anything else.

"Do what you do best." May whispered and squeezed Skye's hand. "Watch your back. We'll get you as soon as we ditch the..."

"The witch that rhymes with ditch."

With a nod and a small rare smile, May opened the door and walked out. Changing her facade in an instant, she directed a stern voice at Skye, "Now get out! We don't need you here."

xox

Just as Skye stepped off the spiral staircase, FitzSimmons came out of their lab. Simmons had tears running down her cheeks and Skye had to hold back hers. Without warning the two friends hugged and held each other tight.

"It's ok Jemma," Skye whispered in her friend's ear. "We'll get through this."

The bio-chemist nodded and released her friend.

Fitz stepped up to Skye and handed her a plastic wrapped sandwich and a big bag of pretzels.

"We made you a sandwich," the engineering genius told her. "Don't want you to get hungry."

"Thanks Fitz," Skye hugged him after placing the gifts in her bag.

"There's a phone in the sandwich," Fitz quickly whispered in her ear before releasing her.

Immediately, Simmons grabbed her friend for another hug and also whispered, "There's a tablet in the pretzels."

"You guys rock." Skye whispered back.

"Didn't I say I want you ff this plane immediately?" Agent Hand appeared above them suddenly.

"Protocol Freak," Skye hissed as she released Simmons.

Looking up, Skye saluted the agent with her fingers clench accept for her middle digit. Fitz coughed to hide his chuckle and Simmons' jaw dropped at her friend's action.

"I will not tolerate such..."

"So spank me you evil ..." Skye's lash at the fuming agent was interrupted as FitzSimmons intervened by each taking her arm and marched her towards the exit.

"Are you crazy telling that devil spawn of a woman off like that?" Simmons scolded her friend.

"You are already in enough trouble with her Skye. Don't make it anymore difficult for us to get to you." Fitz squeezed her arm.

"She insisted I was the one who shot Agent Sitwell. How about you show her what you can do Simmons?" Skye spoke in low voices as her friends.

"If I have my way she will certainly be the one who won't sit well," Simmons replied and had them all giggling and chuckling.

She released herself from her friends' hold and took her bag from Fitz. "See you guys."

"Are you trying my..." Agent Hand called out and was once again interrupted by Skye's insolent reply.

"I hear ya My Lady! I'm so outta here!"

Hugging FitzSimmons in a group hug quickly, Skye turned and made her way towards the exit. Upon nearing the ramp, Skye saw a loading master about to put his hand on Lola. She walked past him with a specific instruction that would do her superior proud.

"Don't touch Lola."

xox

"Leaving your van behind?"

Skye turned towards the voice as she started to walk to the base's exit.

"Not by choice since Her High Handedness has already confiscated my van along with my laptop and phone."

"So, you planning to walk?"

"I would have shanghaied Lola if Coulson hadn't hide the keys."

"He'll probably lock you in the SUV all eternity with only a SHIELD protocol manual for company, if you do that."

Ward smirked as he stood three feet away from his Rookie with his feet apart and arms folded across his chest.

"He needs to come back to do that."Her lips trembled at the thought of Coulson. "We are getting AC back, right?"

Ward seeing his Rookie's expression, he stepped closer and put is arm around her shoulders.

"Come here," he said as he ushered her towards the hangar.

Away from prying eyes, Ward invaded his Rookie's personal space and held her face in his palms.

"Are you ok?"

"Yes," Skye replied. "And thanks for what you did back there. You know, speaking up for me."

"You deserve to be with us. Here." he stepped closer. "Don't worry I'll come and get you soon."

"My One Robot Army," she sighed with deliberate exaggeration.

"Be nice Skye," he glared at her.

"Don't take too long ok?" she tapped his chest lightly. "We need to get AC back."

"We will get Coulson back. Together. Copy that Rookie?" he arched an eyebrow for her affirmation.

Skye gave him a firm nod in reply.

"Good. Now take this." he placed in her hand a key.

"What's this for?"

"You need a ride."

"S.H.I.E.L.D is giving me one?"

"No." Ward answered as he guided her through the hangar with his hand low on her back.

"So..."

"You are taking mine."

"What is it? A Humvee? A Monster Truck? A tank?" she nudged his side.

"Skye," he made her turn to face him. "You have to promise me that you'll take care of her."

"Ahh. This another Lola Syndrome?"

Ward frowned down at her.

"Ok. I'm sorry, Mr Fun Machine. No jokes about your car." she raised her hands in surrender. "But what's her name?"

"She doesn't have a name."

"But it's a she." she winked and pointed a finger at him.

Ward groaned and pinched the frown between his brows. "Just take good care of her, alright? Don't make me regret this."

"Alright. Alright." she raised her right hand. "I promise to not put a scratch on your precious tank. I won't let anything happen to it. If by some unknown force, something does happen, I give you my word that I'll take full responsibility and I'll pay for it with my body and soul." she nodded. "So let's see this tank of yours."

Skye jaw dropped when Ward pulled the cover away from the vehicle in front of them.

"Whoa! You drive a black convertible Lamborghini?"

Ward nodded slowly.

"Remember your promise. Not. A. Scratch."

"How much exactly would a tiny scratch cost me?"

xox

_Present day..._

Ward remained dangerously silent as he glided the pointed tip of the flat weapon down the side of her neck.

"Ward please. I beg you. Don't do this. I'll do anything you ask but not this."

"You should have thought of that before you put that dent in my car."

"But I didn't do it!" she squirmed as the weapon slid lower down her neck. "That...that...big buffoon fell on it when he attacked me. I did that side-step maneuver you thought me. And it worked!"

"Really."

"Yes!" she wriggled against him to avoid contact with the weapon. "WARD! Please!"

"What about the bullet holes?" he inched closer to her.

"You seriously think I would do that to your car? I have finally figured out the safety release from the magazine release. But I swear I didn't shoot your car!"

"Then what the hell happened?"

Skye gasped as he move the pointed tip towards her ear.

"He was shooting at me and your car was the only thing I could hide behind."

"Hmmmm..." he smile wickedly at her.

"Stop that!" She squirmed and wriggled as much as she could. "Stop it! ... Ward please...Grant!...Grant!... Noooo!"

"But I am having so much fun, My dear, promise-making, little Rookie!" he flicked the weapon back and forth across her nose.

"What the hell is going on here?"

Agent Coulson was walking past Skye's door when he saw Ward sitting on his Rookie and pinning her on her bed.

"AC!" Skye cried with relief. "Help me get this T-1000 off me!"

Looking at the scene in front of him, Agent Coulson knew there must be a logical explanation for their actions. Tilting his head to see what was in Ward's hand, he calmly asked.

"Agent Ward, what are you doing with that feather?"

"A payback Sir."

"Is this about..."

"Yes Sir. My car."

"Dent in the hood. Bullet holes on the side. Scratch on the boot."

"Scratch? What scratch?" Ward narrowed his eyes at Skye. "You said no scratches!"

"It wasn't me! It was that goon that did it when he fell on me after you knocked the brains out of him!" she cried desperately. "AC help!"

"Sorry Skye. It's a case of Lola Syndrome that Ward is having." he smiled. "But look on the brightside. At least Agent Ward didn't lock you in the SUV with nothing but a S.H.I.E.L.D Protocol manual for company," the senior agent told her kindly before turning to Ward. "Carry on Agent Ward."

"Thank you Sir." Ward replied before turning his attention on Skye. "Now, where were we?"

The lead agent walked towards his office as shrieks of laughter, peals off giggles and pleads of mercy that came from the resident hacker echoed throughout the Bus. Coulson was glad to be rescue by his team and brought home again. Shaking his head and chuckling, he whispered a new mantra.

"Home is a magical place."

THE END

I know things like this won't ever happen on the series. But I can dream, right? Happy watching!


End file.
